Still Water
Synopsis PC Mike Bradley finds his career is on the line when he finds a large sum of money in his bank account and is suspended for taking bribes. When he tells his wife, Jackie that he has booked them a holiday, he finally finds out she's been having an affair with former client, Adrian Miller. Mike is devastated when Jackie tells them their marriage is over. Full Summary Bill Dyer, a farmer suspects that Giles Sutton, a cattle market auctioneer is bent and in his anger smashes Sutton's car window. It is reported by Sutton and PC Mike Bradley goes to see Dyer who admits that it was he who did it and tells him about his suspsicions of Sutton. Sutton then says he doesn't want to press charges and also denies that he's been rigging the markets. Later, Mike isn't happy when Sutton pays for their bill when he and Jackie are at a restraunt. Mike is also concerned that Jackie appears to be in a different world ever since she got back from London. He suspects that Jackie is hiding something and just as when she appears to be about to tell him, a waiter says that their bill is settled, leaving Mike confused. Jackie reveals that Sutton is a prospective client of hers and that he will bring a lot of business to the practice but Mike then finds in his coat pocket a large amount of cash. He believes that it was Sutton himself who put there in order to keep his nose out of his affairs - by bribing him. Naturally, Jackie thinks Mike is jumping too quickly to conclusions. Mike then finds that his bank account has had a large amount of cash put into it recently and decides to go and see Dyer's suspicions for himself at the cattle auction and soon realises that he was probably right yet Sutton still says that he didn't do it and even threatens to reveal that Mike has been taking bribes if he reports him to the police. Mike confides this to PC Phil Bellamy and PC Alf Ventress; Mike says that he and Jackie haven't been able to go out for a while but there is just something about the atmosphere at the restraunt he doesn't like. Phil suggests that him and Jackie need a holiday. Mike then finds that a further two hundred pounds has been put into his bank account and goes to see Sutton again. Sutton shows him an incriminating photograph of him and Mike taking bribes together. Mike asks Oscar Blaketon for advice on the matter of him being accused of taking bribes and goes to see Sergeant Craddock. A furious Craddock is then forced to report the matter to division and says that Mike may be suspened from duty, Jackie comes along with him to support his story and says that the very least Craddock can do is owe him his loyalty. Phil says that Jackie can says it was his fault for suggesting the holiday in the first place. Meanwhile Adrian Miller is back in town and it has been revealed that he and Jackie have been having an affair. The pair share a moment in Jackie's office as Adrian asks if there's anything he can do to help. The meeting is interrupted when Mike arrives. Mike says hello and asks what has brought him back to Yorkshire and if it is business or pleasure. A guilty Adrian replies that it is a bit of both. Later on Jackie finally confesses to the whole thing. Jackie says that she met someone through work a few weeks ago and that it was just business at first before becoming personal. This begins to scare Mike. Jackie gets emotional, that she is sorry and says she wishes it hadn't happened but it had. When Mike finds out about this and demands to know who it is she's been having the affair with, he is devastated that Jackie wants to be with Adrian instead and that she just wants to give up on their marriage. She also says that she feels suffocated in the rural community of Aidensfield. Mike asks her how can she feel suffocated. Jackie protests that she is in love with Adrian. Mike tells Jackie to think again but she is sick of thinking and it is not what she wants and that it is too late. Mike tells Phil and Alf that he and Jackie are splitting up and says that he's known about it for a while but just didn't want to face up to it what with their career conflicts. Alf asks if that is why Jackie keeps going south to London. Phil says that he thought Mike and Jackie were as good as it gets while Alf says that it never rains when it pours just as DI Shiner arrives and asks for Craddock. Shiner then reveals that CID have been keeping an eye on Sutton for ages and says that they were going to arrest him anyway. Shiner invites Mike to come along with them yet Bradley asks if he can go and see his wife. Shiner says no and tells him first things first. Elsewhere, Sutton meets Jackie one last time as she arrives at her office and she says that he's bringing a good man down; he insists that he's still interested in doing business with her but Jackie's no longer interested. Meanwhile Vernon and Dilys Powell - a neighbour of his go into partneship to sell spring water after she reveals that she has it on her farm. He then convinces Lord Ashfordly to invest in it who also reveals that it is on his land and that he was also planning on turning it into a business. But then Vernon discovers that the water isn't drinkable anyway! Craddock phones Jackie to let her know that Mike is off the hook and says that she's very relieved. Jackie packs a few things in her bags and departs Aidensfield. At the end of the episode a tearful Mike comes back to an empty Police House to find that Jackie has finally left him for good. All he finds is a note on the coffee table explaining her actions, saying that it might be best if she just went now and came later for some of her things and that she is so sorry. Mike then looks up looking tearful after reading it. Cast * John Nettles as Giles Sutton * Paul Slack as Bill Dyer * Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley * Mark Jordon as PC Phil Bellamy * Philip Franks as Sgt Raymond Craddock * William Simons as PC Alf Ventress * Jacqueline Clarke as Dilys Powell * Geoffrey Hughes as Vernon Scripps * Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley * David Lonsdale as David Stockwell * Keith Marsh as Wilf * Glen Kinch as Waiter * Justine Adams as Cashier * William Tapley as Adrian Miller * Judi Jones as Jackie's Secretary * Tricia Penrose as Gina Ward * Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon * Rupert Vansittart as Lord Ashfordly * Simon Molloy as DI Shiner Gallery File:Giles Sutton in Still Water.png|Giles Sutton File:StillWater2.png|Giles does his business File:PC Mike Bradley on the phone.png|The police house receives an anonymous call File:StillWater4.png|Giles and Bill have a heated argument over Bill's price File:382105|Giles calls Jimmy to kick Bill out File:StillWater5.png|Bill smashes Giles' windshield File:Farmer Bill Dyer.png|Bill targets his second car File:382104|Bill spots a bowler hat File:StillWater7.png|Bill smashes the windshield as well File:StillWater8.png|The trouble is soon reported and Mike is on the case File:382101|Dylis Powell File:382103|Dilys pays Vernon a visit File:StillWater13.png|Mike pays Giles a visit File:StillWater14.png|Dilys mentions about a miracle water in Aidensfield File:Bill Dyer.png|Bill explains how the auction works File:StillWater16.png|Mike tells Giles that he will be present for the next auction File:228324|Jackie receives a call from Giles Sutton File:StillWater18.png|Vernon and David arrive for their water business File:StillWater19.png|Wilf gives David a death stare File:StillWater20.png|Sutton talks about his papers transferred to another solicitor File:Jackie Bradley in Still Water 3.png|Jackie tells Sutton that it was no trouble transferring File:Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley in Still Water 2.png|Jackie passes the good news File:StillWater23.png|Dilys shows Vernon the water resource File:David Stockwell in Still Water.png|David taste the water to find no difference File:Dilys Powell.png|Dilys watches Vernon taste the water himself File:382107|Vernon suggest the word money File:StillWater27.png|Mike senses that Jackie is in another world File:StillWater28.png|Jackie apologizes and assures Mike that she is fine File:StillWater29.png|Giles watches over the Bradley' in the restaurant File:Jackie looks at herself in the mirror in Still Water.png|Jackie looks to herself to try and come up with an answer to Mike File:StillWater31.png|Giles shoves something into Mike's jacket File:StillWater32.png|The Bradley' were surprised that their bill has been payed by Giles File:StillWater33.png|Jackie assures Mike it is a token of appreciation from Sutton File:StillWater34.png|Vernon and David take some water samples for examination File:StillWater35.png|The next morning, Mike looks for his keys File:StillWater36.png|Mike found the keys and a huge sum of money File:StillWater37.png|Jackie thinks it was an innocent mistake File:StillWater38.png|Mike thinks Giles is bribing him File:382109 File:Jackie Bradley on the phone to Adrian in Still Water.png|Jackie receives a call File:Jackie on the phone to Adrian Miller in Still Water.png|Jackie wants to see him File:Jackie on the phone to Adrian.png|The call was from Adrian File:382106|Mike comes back File:StillWater42.png|Mike tells her that he returned the money File:StillWater43.png|Jackie was soon fuming over Mike's accusations File:382108|Jackie leaves Mike for the office File:StillWater44.png|Mike talks to his colleagues about his troubled love with Jackie File:StillWater45.png|Mike goes to the bank and was surprised to see the amount of money in it File:StillWater46.png|David does some water taste test File:StillWater47.png|Vernon receives a call from Mr. Spicer File:382102|Vernon gets good news that the water is safe for drinking File:Jackie and Adrian Miller.png|Jackie is not too sure what to do File:Adrian and Jackie in Still Water.png|Adrian said it was her decision File:Jackie and Adrian.png|Adrian and Jackie share a moment File:Adrian and Jackie Bradley.png|Adrian asked if there was anything he could do to help File:Adrian and Jackie's affair in Still Water.png|Jackie is having a hard time deciding File:382110|Jackie and Adrian are soon interrupted File:Jackie's secretary.png|Gwen pops in to let Jackie know that Mike is in the office File:An embarrassed Jackie in Still Water.png|Jackie and Adrian are surprised File:Jackie and Adrian are interrupted in Still Water.png|Jackie stands up to see Mike File:Mike and Jackie in Still Water.png|Mike questions Jackie if she added recent money to his account File:PC Mike Bradley and Jackie Bradley in Still Water.png|Jackie thinks that Mike was paid early File:Adrian, Jackie and Mike.png|Mike greets Adrian File:281105|Adrian tells Mike that he's in both business and pleasure in Aidensfield File:StillWater60.png|Mike goes to a travel agency to look for a vacation spot File:221830|Vernon and David are soon selling their purified water File:Gina, David and Vernon.png|Vernon and David both order water File:221833|Gina was soon puzzled about the strange orders File:221831|Oscar soon had enough of the nonsense and wants Vernon to be serious File:StillWater61.png|Dilys soon comes in to support Vernon File:Derek Fowlds as Oscar Blaketon in Still Water.png|Oscar was more confused about the products being sold to them File:StillWater62.png|Mike and Bill watches over Giles' auctions File:409258|Vernon talks to Lord Ashfordly for a partnership File:409259|Mike is still not convinced to Bill's words File:StillWater74.png|Mike warns Giles File:StillWater75.png|Giles retaliates by blackmailing Mike File:StillWater76.png|Vernon gives Lord Ashfordly some thinking File:StillWater77.png|Mike gets a surprise how much money was re-deposited again File:Mike looks for Jackie.png|Gwen tells Mike that Jackie is out at the moment File:Adrian drops Jackie off at the office in Still Water.png|Adrian drops Jackie off File:Adrian drops Jackie off at work.png|The two share a kiss File:Adrian in his car.png|Adrian waves goodbye File:Fiona Dolman as Jackie Bradley in Still Water.png|Jackie watches Adrian drive off. File:216652.png File:StillWater84.png|Jackie questions Mike's next move File:StillWater85.png|Mike decides that enough is enough File:StillWater86.png|Mike barges into Giles' office File:StillWater88.png|Giles shows the blackmailing pictures File:John Nettles as Giles Sutton.png|Giles concludes that everything will lead back to Mike File:Mike and Oscar in Still Water.png|Mike turns to Oscar for advice File:PC Mike Bradley in Still Water.png|Mike questions the outcomes of using bribed money File:StillWater90.png|Oscar's answers give Mike a slim chance of escape File:StillWater91.png|Diyls and Alf have a partnership dinner File:StillWater92.png|Diyls was surprised that David is staying with them File:Jackie and Mike Bradley in Still Water.png|Jackie said that she'd come along to support his story. Mike said that it couldn't have happened at a worse time. File:Alf, Phil and Jackie.png|Alf and Phil both try to calm Jackie down File:StillWater95.png|An angry Wilf storms into Greengrass' house File:StillWater96.png|Craddock was furious over Mike's "foolish" move File:StillWater97.png|Wilf demands Vernon for the truth File:StillWater98.png|Jackie supports Mike over Craddock's accusations File:Jackie asks Mike to pull over.png|Jackie tells Mike to pull over File:Jackie - about to confess.png|Jackie tries to approach her confession calmly File:Jackie and PC Mike Bradley in Still Water.png|Mike questions her matter File:StillWater104.png|Jackie tells Mike that she fell in love with someone File:StillWater105.png|Jackie was getting sick of thinking and suffocated File:StillWater106.png|Jackie tells Mike the life she has is not what she wants File:Jackie tells Mike she wants to be with Adrian in Still Water.png|Mike questions who she fell in love with File:Jackie confesses.png|Jackie tells Mike it's Adrian File:Mike finds out about Jackie's affair in Still Water.png|Mike was surprised that Jackie fell in love for Adrian File:StillWater111.png|Mike begs for Jackie not to leave him File:David with Vernon.png|David and vernon watch as Wilf leave Alfred in Still Water.png File:StillWater114.png|David watch as Wilf boards his pick-up before firing his gun by accident File:David and Vernon.png|Vernon gets a upsetting news about the water supply File:Mike looks through his and Jackie's photo album.png|Mike looks back through the photos File:Mike and Jackie Bradley's photo album.png|Mike gets very nostalgic as he looks File:A photo of Mike and Jackie getting married.png|Mike tries to figure where he went wrong File:A photo of Mike and Jackie Bradley.png|Earlier days of their love affair File:StillWater120.png|Mike gets a call for Mike to go back to HQ File:Jackie speaks to Sutton.png|Jackie talks to Sutton File:Giles Sutton.png|Sutton tells Jackie to keep Mike out of his business File:Jackie Bradley.png|Jackie calls it quits to Sutton's business File:StillWater124.png|Phil and Alf were shocked to hear Mike and Jackie are filing divorce File:StillWater125.png|DI Shiner arrives much to the staff's wonder File:StillWater126.png|Vernon comes to Dilys announcing his stocking of the supply File:StillWater127.png|Charlie comes along saying that the water was from his land File:StillWater128.png|Vernon gives bad news to Charlie that the water was not safe for drinking File:StillWater129.png|Shiner warns that Mike's action could cost his job File:StillWater130.png|Shiner tells Mike that CID has been watching Sutton for six months now File:StillWater131.png|Craddock phones Jackie that Mike is off the hook as she packs away File:Jackie Bradley in Still Water.png|Jackie is happy that Mike's job is saved File:Mike and DI Shiner arrest Sutton.png|The police has finally arrested Sutton File:Mike finds Jackie has left him in Still Water.png|Mike finds the house empty File:Jackie's letter for Mike on the coffee table.png|Jackie has left Mike and left him a letter File:Mike discovers Jackie's note on the coffee table in Still Water.png|Mike finds Jackie's letter File:Jackie's letter for Mike in Still Water.png|Mike reads Jackie's letter File:Jason Durr as PC Mike Bradley in Still Water.png|The tenth season ends with Mike crying in sadness Category:Episodes Category:Series Ten